markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlast
Outlast is a first person survival horror video game played by Markiplier. He has completed the main game as well as the Whistleblower DLC. A sequel for the game was released titled Outlast 2. Game Information Outlast centers around a story driven survival campaign told in first-person narrative and set in a dilapidated psychiatric hospital overrun by homicidal patients. Its presentation is similar to the found footage genre popularized in horror films. The protagonist, reporter Miles Upshur, is incapable of combat, except for scripted sequences allowing him to shove enemies out of his way. Without any traditional weapons, players have to navigate the facility's ransacked environment with parkour: vaulting over low obstacles, crawling, and sliding through narrow gaps. In addition, Miles may survive encounters with assailants by hiding inside staff lockers or under beds; more intelligent opponents may search the room for an allocated period before moving on. Playthrough ''Outlast'' Mark plays as Miles Upshur, a private investigative journalist who gets an anonymous tip about illegal activity at the Mount Massive Asylum for criminally insane. Mark runs into separate characters as he tries to escape, such as a priest called Father Martin that prevents him from leaving the asylum, two nude twins, Richard Trager, an insane doctor that cuts off two of protagonist's fingers, and a large man with a fascination of pigs called Chris Walker. Along the way, Mark is pursued by the inmates who are referred to as The Variants and a "ghost-like" entity composed of nanoscopic machines dubbed as The Walrider. Near the end of the game, Mark is told by one of the surviving researchers from the lab, Rudolf Wernicke, about The Walrider and its host, Billy Hope and asks of him to murder Billy, so they can finally leave the asylum. Mark soon manages to kill Billy, by shutting off his life support system. The Walrider, now without a host, attacks Miles and fuses with him in order to sustain itself. Upon attempting to leave, Miles is gunned down by armed forces due to him becoming The Walrider's new host. As Miles collapses to the ground, The Walrider resurfaces and starts killing the armed soldiers, as the screen fades to black and credits start to role. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' Mark plays as the second protagonist Waylon Park, a software engineer who witnesses how the breakout started and the slaughter of asylum's staff. Same as the original game, the protagonist needs to escape from the asylum, while evading various new and old enemies, such as Frank Manera the cannibal, Chris Walker and Eddie Gluskin also called "The Groom", a misogynist and a serial killer who wishes to make men into women by mutilating their genitals, in order for the men to bear his children. Upon completion of Whistleblower, it is revealed that Miles Upshur, the protagonist from the previous game, had survived. Park meets up with an unseen man who is associated with a news leaking site and helps him to send information about the asylum's illegal activities across the globe via the internet. Episodes Outlast #THE TERROR BEGINS #LEAVE ME ALONE ;_; #MONSTERS AROUND EVERY CORNER #SCARIEST MONSTER YET!! #STALKED IN THE SEWERS #CRAZY DOCTOR (SHUT UP NURSE!) #HERE LITTLE PIGGY... #JUMPSCARE!! #BASEMENT OF NIGHTMARES!! #MARKIPLIER LOSES EVERYTHING #THE SACRIFICE #THE END? #Outlast Reaction Compilation External links *Official Website *Outlast on Steam *Outlast Wiki Category:Survival Horror Games